fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhetta
Rhetta- Known better as her alias the Inebriated Engima, Her Alias stand to be more of her name due to the fact not many know her true name. Most of what is know about her comes well off her in title. She's always either already drunk or in the process of getting intoxicated and beyond that no one has details on her life or origins before she showed up randomly at bars and engaging in random bar fights and brawls. For Whom the Sword Tolls Her Past prior to showing up at bars drinking, cussing and starting fights is widely unknown as is her place of origins. Most don't dare ask and others simply don't care leaving her much of a mystery to all she crosses. Inebriated Enigma Appearance Personality A loose cannon, ticking time bomb but in in her own words Rhetta is simply a'Beer Guzzlin', Bar hustlin', sword totin' gunpowder smokin' stomp a mudhole in ya ass and walk it dry, toughest sonuva bitch to take a drink. '". Rhetta cares little for the judgement others place on her and even less their opinions of how she should be more lady like or what societies idea of a woman is suppose to be. She possesses a blatant disregard for any and all forms of government or authority doing what she wants when and how she pleases. She lives and thrives in such savagery of bar fights, brawls and drunken stupors that she is often seen often as one of the fellas rather than a woman. Her preferred perfume is beef Jerky, Highly assertive and aggressive to the T she cuts no corners in conversations as well as no slack, as she puts it "I cut people not slack". her speech if often slurred and slowed sometimes to a drawl due to how drunk she can be and she often is, the way she pronounces words are often all spoken in halves as she doesn't speak proper english or she refuses too. She is highly confrontational when she believes she is being mocked. Quick to grab a blade and a beer Rhetta just does what comes natural nd that's turn up at any bar, grab a drink, get drunk and disregard all rules simply because it's just a form of control and she bends to no rules but her own. This is not to say Rhetta is completely ignorant, despite her actions she is highly, shrewd, cognitive of her surroundings and in touch with whats happening around her. Her idea of love is based on items and objects calling her Alcohol her first love and her Blade, Everclear her second. While she states she loves a man who can hold his liquor and hold his own in bar fight, she has little to no experience in men often treating the lot of them as drinking buddies, hitting on her is met with deadly consequence as she has sliced up several men for trying of for coming off wrong or being boring often aiming for the genitals. Adding to her asertive and aggressive stance and quickness with a blade. While she doesn't have much of a temper she can be relatively quick to anger when sober or without beef jerky for extended periods of time, going as far as starting fights and blaming others to drink their beverages when they are busy fighting and then join in. However nothing gets her more trigger happy than someone mentioning her missing eye, missing arm or her lack of presentation as a lady. One such incident when her scent was brought into question as she always smells like a brewery, beef jerky, gun powder and old blood she quickly and instinctively sliced off his nose and did so without much as a warning. The same has happened when other encounters when mentioned of her cleavage or missing appendiages, all met with a slicing attack to more or less "join her" in the missing arm and or eye. All without warning and her own reaction to do so is a comical "they was gettin in the way of ma drinkin". These incidents have made others especially men fear Rhett as well women dare not speak on her appearance, smell or unlady likeness, all in fear of Rhetta's loose cannon tendencies Magic and Abilities Sword Magic- Rhetta wields a very unique and unnamed sword style which is very much similar to the drunken fist style but with a blade. The erratic movements and stances combined with her ability to strike and slice unpredictably at speeds that blind make her nearly impossible to engage at close range much less touch without being shredded to ribbons. The more alcohol is allowed to consume as well as the percentage alcohol the greater her execution of this style will be used. Even while slightly sober and loses some of her sway she is extremely dangerous as her speed remains the same and twice as deadly now since her vision is undisturbed. Rhetta doesn't bother to name her uses of sword techniques since most of them she makes up on the fly or forgets in a drunken stupor, feeling she doesn't need to have fancy names to cut a "mf'er". SHe wields but one balde but channels her magic power within this blade to accomplish feats well beyond an ordinary sword Chain Magic- This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc. Rhetta uses this more so for supplementary situations and is more than capable in using it for combat, she just never needs too. Devil's Eye- Rhetta possesses her own version of Devil's eye the nature of her eye and power behind it has yet to be revealed or understood. Equipment EvaClear: Named after the 2nd strongest Liquor Rhetta ever tasted called Everclear, this blade in time has become what she calls her second love. The material of the blade is mostly unknown but extremely dense capable of cutting and leaving cut marks in nearly all all substances and surfaces, while it can not cut through all materials it can easily slice and cut through magic and curses with relative ease due to her strength. The blade itself has become an apart of her being, hence why it's second love, developing a level of trust with the blade in her hands. Balkan: Her own personalized gourd that carries her around her alcohol of choice, which is always some of the strongest of liquors known to either demons and humans. Should she not be able to find either and refill, she goes after cheap liquor with a high alcohol proof percentage to get the job done. Her gourd is with her at all times, no matter where she goes. Rhetta even stated she forgets to wear underwear more than she would ever, ever think to leave Balkan behind. ---- Boundless Speed & Reflexes: Rhetta's best and deadliest attribute is her raw speed, moving at speeds and intervals that blur eyesight, obscure tracking systems such as Archive and Super Archive and even outperforms High Speed and Slowing Magic. One such opponent before her demise even assumed she was a user of the vaunted magic known as . While second hand reports on her speed are hard to come by due to her high kill percentage. She is ungodly quick. Short to mid range movement is quick enough that appears she has abilities akin to near instant teleportation, moving faster than the brain's abilities to process RPM's can occur. Longer ranges she is equally as deadly moving at eye blinking speeds to cover large and vast areas to slice opponents at the speed it takes to reopen their eyes and take in the light into their eyes and see again. At slight movements she can distort her images and leave behind 'Speed trails which was ghastly images of her location prior to her movement, able to leave several behind before the original fades. While the training behind such speed is widely unknown she quotes it took years of trial and error to build and maintain endless work on conditioning her body to compensate her handicaps. Her slight of hand motion is even faster and for a woman with one eye and one arm despite her shortcomings. her drawing speed with only one arm nearly being difficult to process or see coming as the slightest movement is an entire move set, to the untrained eye it's as if she hasn't moved at all. Despite her great prowess for quickness even with one arm and one hand she laments she is not as quick as she could be if she still had her right arm present with her, admitting she had she trained how she had once she lost her extremities she would likely be even faster. While mostly use for her offensive abilities to strike unpredictable at break neck speeds this has also sharpened her ability to defend herself, reflexes and elusive capabilities completely off the charts. Tiring out opponents from the act of just trying to hit locate her to land a solid blow. Even on Ice she has learned how to hone and engage her speed at intervals where she can take advantage of slippery surfaces and redirect her speed without slipping. However while her speed seems to be without limits, there are consequences to breaking the limits of speed set for a person of flesh and bones, demon or not. Enhanced Senses:COMING SOON Enhanced Strength:COMING SOON Grandmaster Swordswoman:Rhetta wields a style that has yet to truly be named, said only as the Drunken Sword style by which Rhetta is extremely confident and talented in. For a Swordswoman with only one arm and hand, Her prowess and form with the blade so great that often her handicap is forgotten. Her skill with her sword is immense in that she can more often than not seem nearly invincible given her speed, unique sword style and fluidity with a blade. She can make wide gapping cuts or small surgical one's with her blade altering the level of force and type of cut all by the motions in her arm and wrist. A Testament to her sword style is that is widely unknown because no one who has fought her as lived to spread word of her immense feats with her sword. She believes part of her great skills comes from the connection she has with her sword, calling it her second love for that very reason. Her relentless training and honing despite her handicaps to make up for a missing arm and eye only pushed her harder. Leaving many yo wonder how much more powerful would she be if she never lost her arm. Immense Durability:COMING SOON Concepts & Influences